yoworldfandomcom-20200214-history
YoWorld Factory
|image1 = Fact_Ext.png | Exterior Fact_Int.png | Interior |owner = Bob |start_date = June 30, 2009 |activity = Work |connections = Furniture Store YoValley Ranch }} is the predecessor to the Sweets Factory and was called 'Widget Factory' before. At the , players can work for YoCoins once every 5 hours. The non player character employed at this location is named Bob. For a short while in 2012, the Sweets Factory replaced the Widget Factory (now YoWorld Factory), but due to a survey taken by Zynga, the Widget Factory was more preferred, and it was put back in the spot. }} Jobs There are four different job options, each with different experience and coin rewards. Players can also gain a YoCoin bonus on a job depending on their crew size. The larger the crew, the more YoCoins. Additionally, players can request assistance for crew members to help them get even more YoCoins for that job. Working & Crew When clocking in (working) by clicking on the work station, players have the ability to add neighbors as factory workers, also called 'crew'. A crew member can earn the player a bonus of 200 YoCoins each. There is a maximum limit of 4 crew members. To add someone as a crew member, players need to have the other player added on Facebook and send them a crew member request. This can be done by clicking on the hire button. The crew needs to be fueled with hot dogs in order for them to be able to work. Each crew member consumes 1 hot dog every time the player logs in. For a full crew, this means the player needs to collect 4 hot dogs every time they want to clock in. It's also possible to clock in without feeding the crew. That way the player misses out on the 200 YoCoin bonus from the crew members that haven't been fueled. Promotions It was possible for players to get promoted at the factory, either by adding other players as neighbor through Facebook or by buying the promotion with YoCash. The more neighbors a player had, the more chances of receiving a promotion. Higher promotions gives more YoCoins. Below is a list of promotions along with amount of neighbors to have in order to unlock the promotion: *Apprentice: 1 *Worker: 2 *Supervisor: 5 *Engineer: 10 *Line Manager: 20 *Factory Manager: 35 *Vice President: 50 The promotion feature with amount of neighbors is not working anymore. At this moment, it is only possible to receive promotions by buying them with YoCash. Trivia *The name of the factory has changed several times through YoWorld's history. From 'Widget Factory' to simply 'Factory' and now 'YoWorld Factory'. Some players still refer to this as the 'Widget Factory' due to the fact it was possible for a long time to create widgets, gadgets and furniture there. *Originally, multiple players could gather in the factory together. This made it the second most popular location to hang out on the map. The first one being Alton Towers. Now, players get their own private server in the factory. *The factory exterior has been one of the most common places for protests in YoWorld, along with Alton Towers. Category:Locations Category:Gameplay Category:The World